Do you still love me?
by lilsnowpenguin
Summary: Akito and Naozumi had a convoersation before he and Sana left to New York, but 3 months later, Sana comes back and now she is dating Naozumi to forget about Akito, but will Naozumi be her true love or is it Akito? R.R
1. The unexpected acquire of Sana and Akito

Chapter 1: The unexpected acquire of Sana and Akito 

Hello J… to the readers.. This story will be in Sana's P.O.V (point of view).. Plzz review if you like it, it's my 1st fanfic. Enjoy xP. And in this fanfic, Naozumi had told Akito what Sana did for him and left with Sana to New York and came back 3 months already FYI. ENJOY!!!xP

It's been 3 months since I found out that I am in love with the formal class monkey boss Akito Hayama, and also 3 months since I found out he is going out with my best friend, Fuka Matsui. I remember when I found out about that, I was really sad and I turned down Naozumi because I loved Hayama too much, but it was in the past now, I am dating Naozumi and we are a happy couple and Hayama and Fuka are still dating each other. But I still can't help but to cry when I think about Hayama, I told myself to move on and I did my best. It was a Saturday morning and *RING!!! RING!!!* I was asleep and my phone made that annoying sound.

"WHO WOULD CALL ME AT 8:30 IN THE MORNING ON A SATURDAY!!" I yelled, still sleepy…

As I reach for my phone, I look at the caller ID… Akito Hayama, it said, I didn't want to talk to him so I didn't pick up the phone and went back to sleep, but I was woken up with another annoying ring from my phone.

It was a text message this time, I grab my phone and slowly read the text message, " Sana, it's Akito, I need to talk to you NOW, so call me!!" it said. "SOOO ANNOYING!!" I thought to myself, didn't he knew that I have a boyfriend and the one he should talk to is Fuka??!! I called Fuka and ask her did something happen between her and Hayama, "No," she responded.

"You should call him and ask him what's going on. Because I was being woken up twice by your annoying boyfriend." I said annoyingly, she hanged up and I guess now I have nothing to do other than calling my boyfriend, Naozumi.


	2. The conversations between two couples

Chapter 2: The conversations between two couples 

~~~Fuka's P.O.V~~~

"I wonder what's going on," I said to myself as I picks up the phone to call Akito, "Fuka? What is it?" said the voice on the other line, it was Akito, "Why did you call Sana twice but not me??" I ask, I can't help but be curious. "Oh, it's nothing, I just called to wake her up," he said.

"Oh," I said, knowing he was lying. "Fuka, is there any other reason for you to call me?" Akito said, his tone did not change, "No, guess I'll see you later." I replied, "Ok." He said and hung up. I guess he wanted to talk to Sana privately, I mean he used to like her. Oh well….

~~~~~~~ back to Sana's P.O.V~~~~~~~

I just had the most wonderful conversation with my boyfriend Naozumi, here's how it went:

Naozumi: Hello? Sana?

Me (Sana): Yup, the one and only *laughs*

Naozumi: *laughs* so, what makes you get up so early on a Saturday?

Me: Well I was being woken up by that jerk Hayama twice *groans* and now I don't know what to do so I called you.

Naozumi: Oh, well are you free today?

Me: Yes, Rei said that my schedule is clean today, why?

Naozumi: OH, how 'bout we go out today?

Me: That sounds great, where and when will we meet?

Naozumi: We meet at the Palace café near my house at exactly an hour ok?

Me: ok!! Bye see you in an hour


	3. The unexpected double date

Chapter 3: The unexpected double date 

~~~~~ Akito's P.O.V~~~~~

That idiot Sana, I told her I wanted to talk to her but I got a call from Fuka instead and I tried to call her again but her line was busy. IDIOT!!! She disappeared from my life and now back in again and out of the blue saying that she is in love with me and now dating Naozumi Kamura. Who does she think she is??!! I'll just call Fuka again then.

I reached for my phone and dialed Fuka's number, "Hello?" She said, "Are you free today?" I asked her and she said she was free. "Then I'll meet you at the arcade in an hour." I replied and she gave me a lecture of how being rude is not gentleman like and said ok, she hung up and I was gonna figure out how to not break the machine at the arcade with my karate moves. I'm about to get my Black belt in Karate next week because my teacher said I am good enough to go for the black belt. And I have to forget about Sana quick before I hurt both her and Fuka.

~~~~~~~My P.O.V~~~~~~

As Sana was getting ready to go on the date with Naozumi, her phone rang and Naozumi said that the café was closed and so he decided that they would go to the arcade and Sana was so excited because she loves the arcade, but it also trigger some memories of her and Akito, she and him used to hangout with Tsuyoshi and Aiya at the arcade a lot. "It's all in the past!! Stop thinking about it and you're good to go." Sana said to herself, and she left to meet Naozumi at the arcade, as they went to get the tickets they saw two familiar faces walking into the door, it was Akito and Fuka, Sana quickly held Naozumi's hand and ask him what game they should play first. Akito saw them and he was shocked . "What are they doing here?" he thought to himself. Fuka went and greeted them and Akito notice that when Sana looks at him, her eyes were very sad and turned away, not looking back, he felt very bad that he had hurt Sana, but he can't just simply brush Fuka off and act like she doesn't exist. Damn!! He thought to himself and Fuka dragged him to the Claw machine.


	4. The sacrifice that change everything

Chapter 5: The Break Up 

The task of breaking up with Akito for Fuka was not easy since she liked him a lot, just as she was sitting in her room, her phone rang and it was from her old crush Takaishi. "Hey Fuka, it's me Takaishi, how are you?" he said, "Takaishi! I'm good, how are you?" she replied "Same as you I guess" he said, his tone sounded sad, "What's wrong?" she asked, "I just broke up with my girlfriend and this week me and my friends are coming to Tokyo for the valentine event and I was wondering if you could be my date I mean if you're….."

"Yes, I would love to, I was just about to broke up with my boyfriend too." she replied.

"Great, I'll see you then" he said excitedly. They both went on and on at the conversation, talking about their past and good memories they had together and Fuka realized she does love Takaishi after all and she would hand Akito to Sana, who need him more then her. "Alright, I'm gonna break up with him tomorrow when I see him at the hospital" (Akito got in trouble and got suspended for listening to music in class and talking back to a teacher just to be with Sana in the hospital for 10 days, so Fuka don't see him often these days now).

~~~the next day~~~

As Fuka walked to the hospital she bumped into Akito at the front of the hospital.

Fuka: Akito, I need to talk to you for a moment,

Akito: What is it?

Fuka: I thought about it, and I realized that I still love Takaishi and I just learn that he broke up with his girlfriend, and I don't want to hurt Sana anymore so let's break up.

She walked away right after she said that and Akito said "I'm sorry Fuka", "No, there's nothing to be sorry about, don't worry about me ok? See ya!" she replied and walked away.


	5. The Break Up

Chapter 5: The Break Up 

The task of breaking up with Akito for Fuka was not easy since she liked him a lot, just as she was sitting in her room, her phone rang and it was from her old crush Takaishi. "Hey Fuka, it's me Takaishi, how are you?" he said, "Takaishi! I'm good, how are you?" she replied "Same as you I guess" he said, his tone sounded sad, "What's wrong?" she asked, "I just broke up with my girlfriend and this week me and my friends are coming to Tokyo for the valentine event and I was wondering if you could be my date I mean if you're….."

"Yes, I would love to, I was just about to broke up with my boyfriend too." she replied.

"Great, I'll see you then" he said excitedly. They both went on and on at the conversation, talking about their past and good memories they had together and Fuka realized she does love Takaishi after all and she would hand Akito to Sana, who need him more then her. "Alright, I'm gonna break up with him tomorrow when I see him at the hospital" (Akito got in trouble and got suspended for listening to music in class and talking back to a teacher just to be with Sana in the hospital for 10 days, so Fuka don't see him often these days now).

~~~the next day~~~

As Fuka walked to the hospital she bumped into Akito at the front of the hospital.

Fuka: Akito, I need to talk to you for a moment,

Akito: What is it?

Fuka: I thought about it, and I realized that I still love Takaishi and I just learn that he broke up with his girlfriend, and I don't want to hurt Sana anymore so let's break up.

She walked away right after she said that and Akito said "I'm sorry Fuka", "No, there's nothing to be sorry about, don't worry about me ok? See ya!" she replied and walked away.


	6. The Make Up

Chapter 6: The Make Up

As Akito walks back to the hospital, he thought to himself "I hurt another person today." When he reached Sana's room, he found her saying his name again but not sure if she's awake yet and walk to her bed and found her awake and was crying.

"Hayama! I was so scared I thought I lost you!" she cried, "Naozumi just broke up with me on the phone and I thought I lost you too." she said and hug him, "I'm sorry for causing you all this pain, I just broke up with Fuka too," he replied. "What?!" she yelled "Did you hurt her feelings or did she broke up with you?!" she asked "She did, she said she wants to get back with her old crush Takaishi after talking on the phone with him," he replied.

"Good.. ouch" she said trying to control the pain in her chest, "Don't move!" Akito yelled and Sana collapse on his chest sleeping, he looked at her, the one that suffered the most and risk her life for him, "Without you, I don't know if I'm still alive and if my family still think of me as a monster or not." he whisper "Sana, get better please," he said and she opened her eyes and said "Baka, why wouldn't I get better, I love you and I'm not going to throw my life away now would I." She reached up and kissed him and starts to cry.

"Sana, when I was walking home the other day, I saw Kamura." Akito said "What did he say to you?" she asked, "You are a very lucky person, Sana went through a lot for you and she always cry when she thinks about you." he replied "That idiot, still remembered the time of the movie shoot and the time before we went to New York," she murmured to herself and Akito gave her a gentle hug and said "Kamura told me everything that day too, I felt really bad for hurting you, but I just cant brush Fuka off at that time," He said softly. As Sana fell asleep on his shoulder, Akito whispered " I never told you, but I love you a lot" and a smile was on Sana's face as she was sleeping like she really heard what he said. Three weeks later, Sana got out of the hospital and she and Akito are officially dating, Fuka actually got together with Takaishi at the Valentines day event and Fuka and Sana now work on the radio to help people solve or let out any of their problems. Akito got a black belt and was known as the youngest karate participant in the World Karate Championship and he won the gold medal.

~~~~~THE END~~~~~


End file.
